


A Softer World Would Hide What I Feel

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Series: A Softer World [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Clouds, F/F, Gay Robots, Lesbians, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: When you're around I don't know how to hide my feelings.I count in binary in my head. zero one one zero one oneand you count clouds(while you count clouds)- A Softer World





	A Softer World Would Hide What I Feel

You count the clusters of glittering space dust that drift by like they're clouds and Nautica counts in binary so she doesn't stare. Well, it's kind of hard to stare at someone when you're both lying on your backs, but she figures her optics would drift over to stare at you from the corner of her optics anyway.

_Zero one zero zero one zero zero one._

The official reason for your nebula watching excursion is to test Brainstorm and Perceptor's latest spacesuit. But mostly you and the purple Camien are using it to watch the Hydrus nebula go by. The shimmering green and gold space dust is pretty, but Nautica thinks you're prettier.

_Zero one zero zero one one zero zero. Zero one one zero one one one one. Zero one one one zero one one zero. Zero one one zeo zero one zero one._

You're doing this because it reminds you of home, watching the clouds roll by against a backdrop of blue sky. There's a lurch somewhere in your abdomen when you think of Earth and counting clouds. "Hey," you say, your voice crackling over Nautica's comm link. "Doesn't that one over there look kinda like your wrench? If your wrench was green and gold and prettier." She has to stop herself from saying that a) you're prettier than some space dust will ever be and b) her wrench in very pretty thank you very much.

_Zero one zero one one zero zero one. Zero one one zero one one one one. Zero one one one zero one zero one._


End file.
